Keeping Secrets
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: Usopp is left keeping Law and Robin's relationship a secret after walking in on them one night. However, keeping a secret that big will never be easy, and Usopp is left to deal with the consequences. Poor Usoppu-chan. Law/Robin
1. Poor Usoppu-chan

**Title:** Keeping Secrets  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/? (probably aim for like four)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Law/Robin  
><strong>AN:** Well, it's set before Dressrosa but after Punk Hazard, so for the sake of the story, it takes about a week to get to Dressrosa, plus there's a couple of islands on the way there. A majority of this story will be in Usopp's POV. Because, well, he's really not that lucky in this fanfic. Poor Usoppu-chan. Also, these chapters will be short (2000 words max).

* * *

><p>Usopp was a loud man during the day, always boasting of his 'adventures' and bragging on about how amazing he was.<p>

That was during the day, though. During the night Usopp craved sleep more than anything. However, there were certain people in the ship that were loud even in their sleep.

Usopp turned in his hammock to glare at the snoring captain, as if it give an example. The sniper covered his hands over his ears and tried to block the snores of Luffy and all the other men in the cabin. The few men who weren't so loud in their sleep were Sanji, Chopper and - surprisingly - Zoro, but even then they sometimes talked.

Usopp sighed. He felt a tinge of jealousy towards the girls; not only did they get their own cabin but they probably didn't snore. Probably.

The sudden image of the ever-so serious Nico Robin snoring in her sleep made Usopp snicker. That was something he would have to tell Luffy about later.

"Meat..."

'_Speak of the devil_,' Usopp thought, rolling his eyes. '_He's dreaming about meat again_.'

"Meat... it's meat island..." Luffy mumbled, shifting in his hammock. "Sanji... cook the meat..."

"...Too busy..." Sanji seemed to reply. Usopp sat up and watched the scene with interest. They had talked in their sleep before, and it never ceased to amaze him. They could have entire conversations without realising it.

"Captain's orders..." Luffy began to frown.

"...Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are waiting for me... they love me..." A trickle of blood fell from Sanji's nose. "I love you too..."

Usopp stifled a laugh. His crew really was made up of idiots.

"Momonosuke... you devil..."

The sniper blinked. Their newest friend, Kin'emon, was sleeping soundly underneath Luffy's hammock. Usopp smiled at the sight of the abnormally tall man in a peaceful dream, under the small rubber man in a dream that apparently included meat.

Another loud snore from Luffy interuppted his thoughts, and the smile was wiped from Usopp's face. He had to sleep, and his idiot friends were stopping him!

With a defeated sigh, he lowered himself from his hammock and quietly made his way to the deck, passing Caesar Clown on the way (he too was talking in his sleep, all Usopp heard was "Doflamingo-senpai..."). It was a quiet night, considering they were in the New World.

He glanced up at the Weights Room; the lights were on. He rubbed his eyes. "Robin's on watch," he told himself.

She must have been on watch duty for a good while, because she was on duty when everyone went to bed, and it was well past midnight now. Usopp stretched his arms and made his way up the ladder. She probably needs to sleep anyway.

"Oi, Robin, I'll take over watch so..."

He immediately regretted every decision he ever made up until that moment when he opened the hatch and stepped inside the room. Every tiny sense of a child in Usopp shattered at the sight in front of him.

Robin, naked, sweating and panting (that was so unlike her!), with her back to the ground and staring at Usopp with wide, shocked eyes.

Trafalgar Law, naked, grunting and sweating, with his... (Usopp couldn't bring himself to say the word) inside Robin and staring at Usopp with wide eyes.

And then there was Usopp - fully clothed, all colour drained from his face, and staring at the two in horror and confusion.

His jaw dropped and he was about to let a horrified scream out, but Robin quickly waved her arm and his voice was muffled by one of her hands. She made another arm to close and lock the hatch behind Usopp, while Law dashed to get their clothes that were seemly thrown on the floor. The pair quickly put on their clothes, with Usopp's mouth still covered by Robin's hand. When they were finished getting decent, they turned to Usopp again.

"H-Hello, Usopp," Robin said, flashing Usopp a smile. Usopp pointed at her hand covering his mouth. "Sorry, but please don't be loud." Her extra hand disappeared into petals.

Usopp sucked in a sharp breath. "Y-you two!?" he shrieked. Robin shushed him at the same time as Law glanced down a window.

"Yes Long Nose-ya, us," Law said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Robin asked, giving a pleading look to Usopp. "We don't want to tell anyone about this yet."

Usopp was about to nod, but then Law cut in with, "If it helps, our relationship is purely sexual right now."

Great, as if he wasn't traumatised enough. He felt another scream starting to erupt from his throat but swallowed it down.

"I-I-I can keep it s-secret, guys!" he laughed nervously. "And uh... I won't tell anyone..." He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "...Nice tattoos, Law." He could have slapped himself in the face.

"Thanks," came Law's automatic response.

Usopp swallowed. The air between the three had suddenly become even more awkward than before.

"So," Robin began, "why did you come up here, Usopp?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to... uh... sleep, 'cause you've been out for a while, and I thought it was strange but now I guess I know why..."

Robin gave Usopp a small smile. "Thank you, I am getting rather tired."

And with that the archeologist left the room in a rather quick pace, leaving Usopp with the other morbid pirate. Usopp gulped and glanced at Law, who was eying him darkly.

"Not a word," Law growled, "to anyone."

Usopp nodded quickly, and soon he was left alone in the room, with the smell of sex and sweat still in the air.

Usopp fell down to the floor and ran his hands through his curly black hair. He began to tremble. The still image of Robin and Law in the middle of a very heated ...battle... was burned into his mind.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh... I wrote some more LawRo. Yay? My other story was pretty popular, so...<strong>

**This won't be that long, I can tell you now. And again, poor Usoppu-chan.**

**Shameless self promotion**: I have another Law/Robin fanfic up titled 'Morbidity', plus a few other One Piece one shots and stories. I also have two One Piece/Harry Potter crossovers, one of which is getting pretty good feedback so far and the other is Ace/Robin.

**Another shameless self promotion:** I'm writing a Bartolomeo-centric one-shot that might be out by the time this is uploaded. It will be a crack fanfic. Also it ships Bartolomeo/Bellamy. Why Barto-kun and Bellamy? Because they're both fucking shitty kouhais. And it will also include one-sided Barto-kun/Luffy. (Actually it isn't out yet, but it will be soon)

**So, leave a review, maybe?**


	2. Hickeys

**Yay, chapter two!**

**So for this chapter, I actually finished it before the first chapter.**

**Also, no lemons in this chapter, but innuendos and such. Lemons in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Lastly, thanks for the reviews. You bakas. **

* * *

><p>He had spent the next few hours watching the waves until Sanji had climbed up and said that it was his turn for watch. Usopp yawned and nodded in return, dragging his feet back to the men's cabin. He had almost forgotten about the incident that happened just a few hours earlier, but when he passed Law on the way to his hammock the image flashed in Usopp's head. The sniper shuddered and lied down on his hammock. Hardly anyone was snoring anymore, to Usopp's relief. Within minutes he fell into a blissful slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was awkward, to say the least. The pirates, samurai and hostage all sat by the kitchen table and enjoyed the meal that Sanji had cooked for them for breakfast. Zoro was given the embarrassing task of feeding Caesar his breakfast. Usopp and Luffy roared with laughter when Zoro began to shove the food down Caesar's throat in anger.<p>

"This is delicious, Sanji," Robin commented. Usopp eyed her. She was sitting next to Law, who had eaten everything on his plate but the piece of toast.

Sanji himself had turned from a conversation with Kin'emon and yelled rather stupidly, "Your compliments make my heart swarm, Robin-chwan~!" He returned to Kin'emon. "Do you have any other recipes from your land?"

Kin'emon grinned. "Plenty!"

Usopp's gaze shifted from the two back to Law and Robin. He furrowed his brows slightly and studied the two intently. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything about the two that could reveal their secret. And then he saw it.

He widened his eyes. There, on Robin's neck, barely showing through her jacket, was a hickey. Usopp felt his blood rushing to his cheeks.

He mouthed Robin's name, but it appeared although she didn't see him. Well, she was in the middle of chatting with Law, so she wasn't exactly looking at him. Usopp glanced from side to side to see if anyone was watching him, or if they had noticed the bruise on Robin's neck. Thankfully, everyone was having their own conversations.

Usopp tore away a part of his toast and threw it at Law. The bread hit the surgeon straight on his face, thanks to Usopp's sniper skills. Law immediately turned to glare at Usopp. Robin watched in amusement.

"What?" he hissed.

Usopp swallowed and pointed at his own neck, to where Robin's hickey was. Law raised an eyebrow, but then he noticed the bruise on Robin's neck as well. He quickly muttered something to Robin, who stood up a moment later, shifting her jacket so it covered her neck.

Luffy and the others stared at her. "Thank you for the meal, Sanji," she smiled politely, flashing her pearly-white teeth. "Don't worry, I'm just going to have a shower."

Everyone blinked and went straight back to their conversations. Usopp sighed with relief and slouched back down on his chair.

He had no idea why he was even trying to help Law and Robin. He had absolutely nothing to gain from helping them, nothing at all. In fact, he was probably going to get in trouble because of the pair.

His mind flashed back to two years before, back when Robin was captured by CP9. He still remembered the fear in her face when he, disguised as Sogeking, had told her that Luffy was coming to save her. Then the pain in her eyes when she told the crew her biggest fear. He understood at that moment. She was scared of being cast aside. She never had anyone to actually love her for twenty years.

Usopp smiled warmly at Law. Law was good for her. As scared as he was of the doctor, he also felt happy that he was making Robin happy.

A dark thought crossed Usopp's mind, and his smile dropped. A minute passed, and Usopp declared, "I'm gonna go up on the deck!"

He eyed Law for a moment, hoping he would understand the message, before thanking Sanji for the meal. He hurried out to the lawn and waited for Law to follow. Barely five minutes passed before Law was walking towards Usopp.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms and cocking his brow.

Usopp placed his hands on his hips. All fear and nervousness washed away from him. "If you do anything to hurt her, I'll hunt you down myself," he replied darkly. His eyes were deadly serious. "She's had enough bad stuff happen to her already, if you do anything, anything at all, to make our archaeologist cry, I'll be the first to come after you. I don't care how strong you are."

Law blinked in surprise. "That's what you wanted to say?"

Usopp nodded.

"Alright," Law shrugged. "I won't do anything to make Nico-ya feel bad."

'That was way too easy,' Usopp thought, sweat rolling down the side of his forehead.

"What's this? Is our sniper threatening our guest?" Robin spoke up. Usopp jumped and gave a loud shriek.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" he all but screamed. Honestly, he didn't even hear her approach them!

"Hey, Nico-ya," Law greeted. Robin greeted him back. She had covered up her bruise with some make-up, plus she was wearing a shirt that covered her skin more.

"Usopp, Law was telling me before that the next island should be appearing soon," Robin began. Usopp felt his hairs stand up all of a sudden. Whatever Robin was getting at couldn't be good.

"Y-yeah?"

"And we would like some... privacy," Robin gestured at herself and Law, "so can you please make sure that the crew doesn't find us while we're alone?"

Usopp shivered slightly as he thought about what the two were planning to do. "You're staying here?"

Law shook his head. "I've been to the next island before, no one lives there but there's a few empty houses. We were thinking of going to one and enjoying ourselves there."

"And you want me to be your lookout?"

"That's the idea, yes," Robin answered. Usopp let out a deep breath and then grinned widely.

"Okay! Let it be known that I, the great Usopp, will be protecting Law and Robin's secret for their sakes!" he declared, puffing out his chest. He gave Robin a wink. The raven-haired woman chuckled in return.

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished breakfast a while later and arrived at the deck with their stomachs satisfied. Law informed Nami that the next island, Muwa, shouldn't be more than an hour or so away. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper laughed merrily at the thought of landing on another island. They began to lock their arms together and dance while singing, "Adventure, adventure!"<p>

"Guys!" the ginger navigator called out. The trio stopped their antics. Almost everyone was gathered together under the mast, with Nami seemly taking command as she was the only one standing up.

"Yeah, Nami?" the innocent captain replied, blinking.

"Get over here, we're splitting up into groups once we land."

The three hurried over and sat down on the lawn. Luffy was grinning widely.

"So, Franky, Brook and Momonosuke are guarding the ship," Nami said. The blue-haired cyborg had given everyone his signature pose in return. "Now, we should have teams of three. So then, Law and-"

"I want to go with Law and Robin!" Usopp cut in, remembering Law's earlier request. He felt numerous eyes turn on him and he blushed. "W-well, I just think that Law and Robin are... um..."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Law and Robin should be able to show me some native flora I could use for shooting," he lied. He held his breath in anticipation. Nami stared at him for a moment before shifting her gaze to Robin and Law.

"Any objections?"

Law shook his head, while Robin smiled and said, "That sounds fine."

Usopp could have sworn he saw the corners of Law's lips twitch upwards when their eyes met. The long nosed sniper gave him a thumbs up, which went unnoticed by everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong>

Usopp regrets his life choices, Law and Robin are into some kinky shit, Luffy turns out to be in a secret relationship with his (dead) brother, Brook is actually Gol D Roger, Nami, Zoro and Sanji end up causing a war that includes wizards and aliens and explosions. Also dinosaurs.

**Reviews are**


End file.
